Suiko III Saga
by RoseSandrock
Summary: What becomes of a author looking to ridicule something and Suikoden III...?


Suiko III Saga

Chapter 1: I'm Going Nun!

It was a fine day at Budehuc Castle, especially after the surprise appearance of Albert, Luc, Sarah, and Yuber a few days ago. The sun was shining, the people were happy, food was ready and everything seemed to be alright with the world. Or so it seemed...

Outside of the Castle

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuc!" Sarah cried, running dramatically across the courtyard. Luc, Albert and Yuber watched, all disgusted. "Luc, daring!" She twirled in circles before running again. The three exchanged glances. "I have the most wonderful news!" Luc nodded at Yuber; Yuber took out his blades. "I'm-" Slice! Stomp! Punch! Kick!

"Sorry, but you were the weakest link," Luc said, shaking his head. Albert patted Luc's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Albert said, with a nod.

"Hee hee hee.... Die Sarah...." Yuber said, laughing to himself as he stabbed the lifeless body.

"I know, I know. For my heart lies elsewhere," Luc said, looking towards the sea.

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant, but whatever," Albert said, with a shrug. Albert tossed a dog treat to Yuber. "Good Yuber."

In the Castle

"Sir," Sebastian said, while Thomas was having breakfast with Cecile.

"What is it?" Thomas asked, not taking his eyes off of Cecile. Cecile giggled.

"There's a body in the courtyard."

"Whatever; just toss it into the sea. The dogs will eat it." Thomas picked up a few grapes and fed Cecile. Cecile blushed, but accepted them into her mouth.

"Oh," Sebastian said, leaving the room confused.

"You're so good to me, Thomas."

"I worship your every move, Cecile."

"Let's do it... in the basement... tonight."

"But tonight I have a meeting, my love."

"I see... you don't want to spend time with me!" Cecile began to pout.

"That's not true!" Thomas cried, grasping Cecile's hands. Billy, Melville, Elliot and Alanis were sitting on the sidelines, eating pop corn and watching. "I love you so much, Cecile. Don't you understand that? It's the reason why I became the head of this horrible, desolate place."

"This is getting good," Billy whispered to Melville. Melville nodded.

"Oh, Thomas," Cecile said, falling on him. "Please, let us escape tonight."

"Of course, my darling," Thomas said, smiling.

"So wonderful," Elliot said, wiping his face. Alanis rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to see the body," she said, leaving the crying boys.

In a Secret Room in the bottom of the castle

"Hail, Boss Geddoe!" cried Queen, Aila, Ace, and Joker, their arms in the air. Jacques just had his arm in the air, wondering what was going on.

"Members of the Mercenary Club," Geddoe said, seated on a red seat, elevated above the rest. "Because of this sudden Pax Suikocana, do you realize how our jobs are at sake? With no need for mercenaries as skilled and wonderful as us, we're out of jobs!" He stood, revealing that he was wearing a red cape, as well. "This is an outrage to the mercenary community! We must not let this peace get to us! We must train, train and train some more for the coming of the new war between Grassland and those puny knights!" Everyone clapped, except Jacques, who put his hand in the air. "Yes, Senior Member Jacques?"

"What is a 'Pax Suikocana?'" He asked, straight faced. Crickets began chirping.

"Ah yes," Geddoe said, settling down in his chair. "Pax is the Latin word for "peace;" Suikocana is just a word that I made up from Romana and Suikoden. Any other questions?" Ace raised his hand. "Well, seeing there are no more questions, I will dismiss you."

"But-" Ace began.

"Hail, Boss Geddoe!" Cried the others.

In the dining area

Sasarai sat, twirling his spaghetti with his fork, staring out the window. He sighed, seemingly wanting something. Luc peered in the dining area, seeing him.

"This is my chance," Luc said, smiling. He ran his hand through his brown hair then proceeded towards the bishop. "His beautiful hair... his beautiful eyes... his beautiful face..." Sasarai didn't seem to hear all of this, as Luc muttered about Sasarai's beauty as he approached him. "Um, uh, Sasarai?" The bishop turned his head, surprised.

"Luc!" Sasarai cried, smiling. Luc blushed to see Sasarai smile. "What brings you here?"

"Um, we arrived here a few days ago," Luc said, looking at Sasarai blankly.

"That's right. I'm so absent minded these days."

"Sasarai," Luc said, after a while of mustering up courage. "I have something to tell you-"

"It's true, isn't it?" Sasarai asked, excitedly. "All the rumors I've heard are true, right?" Luc blushed even more.

"Who told you?"

"Everyone has been talking about it. So, it's true?" Luc opened his mouth to say something. "You're coming to the fan club meeting, right?"

"Fan... club....?" Luc asked, blankly staring at Sasarai. The bishop smiled, pulling out a button and showing it to him. Luc's mouth dropped open. "Percival.... Fan.... Club....?"

"Of course! Half the castle is involved in it. Because Percival is a sexy man beast! Oh, that's our motto." Luc stared at him, in disbelief. Sasarai blushed. "I would really want him in my pants..." Luc's eyes grew wide. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the bishop's hands.

"Sasarai, I-" he stopped himself. Sasarai looked at him, puzzled.

"You put spaghetti on my pants." Luc looked down, seeing the fork and spaghetti on Sasarai's pants. His face grew a bright red when he realized where on Sasarai's pants it was.

"This is great footage," Juan said, holding a camera.

"Fate is a wonderful thing to play with," Piccolo said, smoking his pipe.

"Fate! Fate! Fate!" cried a small Tir, with a sign.

"There is it!" cried Mamie, smashing the small Tir with a pan. "That rat almost got away!'

at the ocean

Borus and Chris were on the beach, clad in armor. They were sitting at one of the tables. Chris was looking out to sea, Borus was watching Chris. Salmone and Louis were nearby, watching the two, closely. The men had come to an agreement that no one was allowed to: A. Touch Lady Chris, B. Be in her presence alone, and C. Must be in groups of two or more, before speaking to Lady Chris. Salmone and Louis didn't have anything to do, so they volunteered.

"Uh, you look stressed, m'lady," Borus said, concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"Just this peacefulness," Chris said, with a sigh.

"It's boring, isn't it?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that..." She sighed, again. "I'm thinking about settling down and starting a family." Borus blushed.

"R-Really? With whom?" He asked, excitedly. Chris looked at Borus then sighed.

"My feelings are mixed at the moment," she said, quietly. "I can't decide between two people."

"People?" Borus asked, blankly. "Don't you mean two men?" Chris shook her head.

"I am torn, like a sail that has been blown too hard," Chris said, standing on the table.

"Wow, you're really torn over this aren't you?" Borus asked, looking up at her.

"I am," she said, closing her eyes. "Borus, you're a good friend, so I trust you will keep this a secret."

"Of course, m'lady," Borus said, with a nod. She opened her eyes, looking up at the castle.

"I'm in love with Salome and Sarah!" She cried, in a loud voice. Borus fell out of his chair.

"Help me!" Percival cried, running by.

"We love you, Percy!" a crowd of women cried, running after him.

"She wants...... me....." Salmone said, in awed. Then he stood.

"Wait!" Louis cried, grabbing his arm. "We have to talk to the others about this!"

"Who cares about those losers? I've won!" Salmone cried, laughing.

"But, Lady Chris thinks she's alone with Borus-" Salmone hit Louis, sending Louis over the castle and into Iksay.

Outside of the Castle

"Ha ha ha ha," Yuber crackled, still stabbing the body. "Albert! See? I'm still going at it!"

"Uh, Mr. Yuber..." Sebastian said, nervously. "Could you please... stop for a moment?"

"That's nice, Yuber," Albert said, in a lounge chair and reading Playboy magazine. Luc came behind Albert and looked over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide.

"Sasarai?! What's he doing in Playgirl?!" Yuber stopped, looking up at Albert.

"Well, it is the Harmonian edition," Albert causally said, handing Luc the magazine, removing the fake cover. Once Yuber saw Dios on the cover of Playgirl, his shoulders slumped over and he walked off.

"It's unbelievable," Sebastian said, after examining Sarah's body. "But I think she still has somewhat of a pulse!"

"Wow, these are really good pictures," Luc said, flipping through the book. Albert shrugged.

"I just found it in the bathroom and it looked interesting," he said. "You know I'm not into that sort of stuff. I just like to tease Yuber."

"Really?" Alanis asked, looking at the body. "Do you want me to go get the cook?"

"All of these were taken from the window?" Luc asked, looking at Albert, puzzled. "Then... how did they get these angles?"

"Probably hid the cameras in the bathroom for different shots; that's how they do it in Anime anyway," Albert said, shrugging.

"Where.... is.... Luc.....?" Sarah asked, slowly opening her eyes. "I have.... wonderful.... news for him...."

"Um, over there," Sebastian said. Both Alanis and Sebastian pointed towards Albert and Luc.

"Thank.... you...." She began to pull herself towards the two. The two Alma Kinan girls came out of the castle.

"Yumi, your hair is a disaster," said Yuiri, as she was the first to walk on Sarah.

"Well, I don't particularly like your outfit, Yuiri," Yumi said, stepping on Sarah's hands. They continued on, complaining about how the other looks.

In the secret castle room

"I said you were all dismissed a couple of hours ago," Geddoe said, returning from lunch. His crew still stood, frozen in position. "Um, hello? You can leave, now..."

In the dining area

"That was wonderful," Martha said.

"Oh yes, oh yes," Muto said, wagging his tail. "You're so knowledgeable."

"Ruff ruff!" Koroku barked, wagging its tail as well.

"Such an intelligent dog," Tuta agreed.

In a "secret" area on the ship

"We must get ready for tonight," Apple said, lighting candles. She wore a gray robe.

"Yes, tonight is the night," Ceasar agreed, also lighting candles and wearing a robe.

"I wonder how the fan girls are doing," Apple pondered, quietly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we make our ideal a reality."

"That's true. Percival shall become the king of Budehuc castle!" Both of them laugh, trying to sound evil, but it doesn't work too well.

outside of the castle, again

"Luc..." said an exhausted voice, touching his boot. Luc and Albert looked down at Sarah.

"Wow, you are a witch," Albert said, amazed.

"You're ruining my boot with your blood," Luc said, crossly.

"I wanted to tell you something... it's very important..." Her blue eyes looked up at him. "I'm... going... to become a nun..."

"WHAT?!" Albert and Luc cried, shocked.

"It's true." She struggled to her feet. "I realized a long time ago, through a vision, that I was destined to be a nun. So, tomorrow, I will no longer be known as Sarah, but Sister Sarah of the Catholic Church!" Albert and Luc exchanged glances.

"Well, whatever works for you," Albert said, giving a thumbs up.

"That's what you were so happy about?" Luc asked, almost dumbfounded. Sarah nodded. "Oh. Well then, there wasn't a reason for Yuber to kill you."

"Well, I wasn't going to die, anyway," Sarah said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "But I forgive you, Luc. I won't have any regret in my heart, since I am achieving a life long dream!"

"But still, I am a bit sad that all his hard work was in vain," Luc said, thoughtfully. "I must make it up to him somehow..." Sarah snapped her fingers and appeared in the traditional black and white nun outfit.

"You will find a way, Brother Luc," she said, turning and walking away. "This isn't good bye, though, so don't get too excited." She walked away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden III. This is all my orginial work, so do not blame me for something that is taken from somewhere else.


End file.
